financefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Buzzwords
Buzzwords A long list of buzzwords relating to Finance is available at: Investopedia *A Ton Of Money *Accounting Noise *Across The Board *Active Box *Affluenza *After The Bell *Agency Cross *Air Pocket Stock *Alligator Property *Alligator Spread *Angel Bond *Ankle Biter *Anonymous Trading *Antitrust *Arbitrageur *Aspirin Count Theory *Assimilation *Asymmetric Information *Automatic Stabilizer **Away from the Market *Baby Bells *Baby Bills *Back Up the Truck *Baptism of Fire *Barriers To Entry *Big Board *Big Mac PPP *Big Uglies *Black Friday *Black Knight *Black Market *Black Swan *Blitzkrieg Tender Offer *Bo Derek *Boomerang *Boomernomics *Boon *Booster Shot *Boston Snow Indicator *Bottom Fisher *Bottom Line *Bottom-Up Investing *Bracket Creep *Brazil, Russia, India And China - BRIC *Bubble *Buck *Buck the Trend *Bucket Shop *Bucketing *Bulge *Bulge Bracket *Bull *Bull Market *Bullpen *Bunching *Burn Rate *Busted Convertible Security *Buy Side *Buydown *Camouflage Compensation *Capitulation *Carbon Trade *Cardboard Box Index *Cash Cow *Casino Finance *Catalyst *Category Killer *Cats and Dogs *Caveat Emptor *Chameleon Option *Channel Stuffing *Chasing Nickels Around Dollar Bills *Chasing the Market *Chastity Bond *Cherry Picking *Chill *Chinese Wall *Christmas Tree *Churning *Circuit Breaker *Circular Trading *Clean Sheeting *Clientele Effect *Clinton Bond *Closing Price *CNN Effect *Coattail Investing *Cockroach Theory *Coiled Market *Cold Calling *Com-Dev Company *Contagion *Control Stock *Cook The Books *Cookie Jar Accounting *Core Holding *Corner *Corner A Market *Corporate Cannibalism *Corporate Kleptocracy *Coverage Initiated *Cowboy Marketing *Crack *Crack Spread *Crash *Creation Unit *Creative Destruction *Credit Crunch *Critical Mass *Crossover Investor *Crown Jewels *Curb Trading *Cutoff Point *Cutting a Melon *Cyber Monday *Daisy Chain *Dalal Street *Dawn Raid *Dead Cat Bounce *Dead Hand Provision *Death Spiral *Deceased Alert *Deer Market *Defunct *Dialing and Smiling *Diamonds *Diluted Founders *Dirty Float *Disgorgement *Dividend Clawback *Diworsification *Dog *Dog And Pony Show *Dog Eat Dog *Dogs Of The Dow *Doing the Reverse Desk *Dollar Roll *Doomsday Call *Dotcom *Double Barreled *Double Dip Recession *Double Dipping *Double Witching *Dove *Downside *Downstream *Dragon Bond *Drill-Bit Stock *Drip Feed *Dry Powder *Dually Employed With Kids - DEWKS *Dumbbell *Dummy Director *Dummy Shareholder *Dutch Auction *Dwarf *Earnout *Eat Well, Sleep Well *Eat Your Own Dog Food *Echo Bubble *Electronic Commerce - eCommerce *Elephants *Elevator Pitch *Elves *Empire Building *Enron *Evergreen Funding *Exit Strategy *Fair Funds for Investors *Fallen Angel *Falling Knife *Fast Market *Fast Market Rule *Fast Tape *Fat Cat *Featherbedding *Fighting the Tape *Financial Blog *Financial Porn *Finmins *Fire Sale *First In, Still Here - FISH *First Mover *Flash Price *Flat On A Failure *Flight To Quality *Fool's Gold *Footsie *Forensic Accounting *Fortune 500 *Foul Weather Fund *Found Money *Fox-Trot Economy *Free and Clear *Friendly Hands *Friends and Family Shares *Front Running *Garbatrage *Gazelle Company *Gazump *Gazunder *General Motors (GM) Indicator *Ghosting *Godfather Offer *Going Concern *Going Public *Going-Concern Value *Gold Bug *Goldbrick Shares *Golden Handcuffs *Golden Hello *Golden Life Jacket *Golden Parachute *Golden Share *Goldilocks Economy *Good Faith Money *Gorilla *Graveyard Market *Gray Knight *Greenback *Greensheet *Greenspan Put *Grey Market *Gridlock *Grinder *Gun Jumping *Gunslinger *Hammering *Handle *Heating Degree Day - HDD *HedgeStreet *Herd Instinct *High Close *Hit The Bid *Hockey Stick Bidding *Honcho *Hot Money *Hounding Analysts *Housing Starts *Hurdle Rate *Iceberg Order *ImClone - IMCL *Impression *In And Out *In the Penalty Box *In the Pink *Index Hugger *Industry Bet *Infant-Industry Theory *Inflection Point *Interpositioning *Invest, Then Investigate *Investment Climate *IOU *Irrational Exuberance *iShares *January Barometer *January Effect *Japan Inc. *Jekyll and Hyde *Jennifer Lopez - J.Lo *Jitney *Jonestown Defense *Joseph Effect *Kangaroos *Keiretsu *Kickback *Kicker *Kicking the Tires *Kids In Parents' Pockets Eroding Retirement Savings - KIPPERS *Killer Application *Killer Bees *Kiting *Kondratiev Wave *Lady Godiva Accounting Principles - LGAP *Lady Macbeth Strategy *Lame Duck *Late-Day Trading *Leading Lipstick Indicator *Leakage *Legacy Costs *Legislative Overkill *Lemming *Lemon *Leprechaun Leader *Let Your Profits Run *Letter Security *Load *Loan Sharking *Lobster Trap *Lockdown *Locked Market *Long Jelly Roll *Losing Your Shirt *Love Money *Macaroni Defense *Mad Hatter *Main Street *Managed Money *Manipulation *Margin Pressure *Market Cannibalization *Market Jitters *Market Maven *Market Overhang *Market Perform *Market Sentiment *Market Timing *Marlboro Friday *Marquee Asset *Material Insider Information *Maximizer *Mega Cap *Michael Milken *Mid Cap *Mine and Yours *Minus Tick *Mom and Pop *Momo Play *Monday Effect *Money Laundering *Moral Hazard *Moral Suasion *Most Active *Mothballing *Mr. Copper *Nervous Nellie *Net Debt Per Capita *Net Revenue Pledge *Netback *Netscaped *New Economy *New Paradigm *Obligation Bond *October Effect *Offering Price *Offshore *Oil Sands *On Stream *One Night Stand Investment *One-Stop Shop *Open-End Lease *Opening Price *Opinion Shopping *Order Book Official *Organic Growth *Ostrich *Outperform *Over-The-Counter Market *Overstay *Overvalued *Pac Man *Painting the Tape *Panic Buying *Panic Selling *Paper Millionaire *Paper Profit (Paper Loss) *Paris Club *Parking *Parking Violation *Partial Redemption *Pay Yourself First *Perp Walk *Phishing *Pig *Pit *Plunge Team *Ponzi Scheme *Poop *Pork Chop *Portfolio Turnover *Pot *Pot Is Clean *Power Ratio *Preliminary Prospectus *Presidential Election Cycle (Theory) *Price Fixing *Price Swap Derivative *Price Transparency *Pricing Power *Problem Child *Profit Taking *Public Offering *Puke *Pump And Dump *Punter *Pure Play *Pyramid Scheme *Pyrrhic Victory *Quadrix *Quadruple Witching *Raider *Rainmaker *Ramp Up *Rationalization *Razor - Razorblade Model *Reaganomics *Red *Red Chip *Redlining *Related-Party Transaction *Restructuring *RevPAR *Riding the Yield Curve *Ring Fence *Rio Trade *Risk Averse *Risk Capital *Risk Management *Risk-Free Return *Road Show *Robber Barons *Rocket Scientist *Rollercoaster Swap *Round-Trip Trading *Rubber Check *Rule Of 18 *Rule Of 72 *Rumortrage *Rump *Runoff *Rust Bowl *S&P Phenomenon *Safe Harbor *Salad Oil Scandal *Same-Day Substitution *Sandbag *Sandwich Generation *Santa Claus Rally *Saturday Night Special *Scalping *Scorched Earth Policy *Scripophily *Seat *Securitize *Seed Capital *Seigniorage *Shakeout *Shark Watcher *Sheep *Shingle Theory *Shock Absorber *Short And Distort *Short Squeeze *Shotgun Clause *Shrinkage *Sideways Market *Signaling Approach *Silicon Valley *Siliconaires *Silver Parachute *Sinful Stock *Sinker *Skin In The Game *Skirt Length Theory *Sleeping Beauty *Slippage *Sluggish Economy *Slush Fund *Smoking Gun *Smurf *Soccer Mom Indicator *Social Responsibility *SOES Bandits *Soft Dollars *Soft Landing *Soft Money *Soft Patch *Spark Spread *Speculative Bubble *Spiders - SPDRs *Spike *Squawk Box *Squeeze *Stalking-Horse Bid *Stalwart *Stem The Tide *Sterile Investment *Sticky Deal *Stock Basher *Stock Idea *Stock Jobbing *Stop Hunting *Stopped Order *Stopped Out *Story Stock *Straight Through Processing - STP *Streetable *Stripper *Strong Hands *Style Drift *Suicide Pill *Sunrise Industry *Sunshine Laws *Sunshine Trade *Super Bowl Indicator *Supernormal Growth Stock *Survivorship Bias *Sushi Bond *Sushi Roll *Sweat Equity *Sweetener *Sweetheart Deal *Swing Trading *Swissie *Synergy *Synthetic *Synthetic Lease *Tailgating *Take A Bath *Take A Flier *Taking the Street *Tape Is Late *Teaser *Tech Street *Ted Spread *Teenie *Telephone Booth *Tenbagger *Tequila Effect *The Wealth Effect *Ticker Tape *Tip from a Dip *Toehold Purchase *Tombstone *Top Line *Topple Rate *Toxic Waste *Trading Below Cash *Trading Curb *Trading Dollars *Triangular Arbitrage *Trilateral Commission *Turkey *Two Dollar Broker *Unsubscribed *Upstairs Trade *Upstream *Value Proposition *Venture Capitalist *Visibility *Voodoo Accounting *Voodoo Economics *Vulture Capitalist *Vulture Fund *Wall Street *Wallflower *Wallpaper *War Babies *War Chest *Warren Buffett *Wash *Wash Trading *Weak Hands *Weak Sister *Whistle Blower *White Elephant *White Knight *White Squire *White-Shoe Firm *Whoops *Widow-and-Orphan Stock *Wild Card Option *Wild Card Play *Wildcatting *Windfall Shares *Winding Up *Window Dressing *Winner's Curse *Woody *WorldCom *Yard *Yellow Knight *Zombies *ZZZZ Best Kindly add more Buzzwords about which you may be aware of. Please also write few words about them. Let us share or common experience. Thank you. --Bhadani 18:38, 23 December 2006 (UTC)